


The Call

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Sherlock did Practically Marry the Watsons, This totally should happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives a call from Mary and Sherlock gets over excited at the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words August Rush Challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i203.photobucket.com/albums/aa108/Backstreetboysrule6/August%20Rush%202014/Day2John.jpg

The two of them along with Lestrade were looking over a dead body left in the middle of the street, when John’s cell phone rang. It was one of those cheesy hair metal bands with a ballad. Sherlock knew immediately it was Mary, one because John had a distinct ringtone for his wife like most couples do and two in the late stages in her pregnancy she called John often in fears she was going to go into labor alone.

“Sorry it’s the Mrs.” John said stepping back and answering the phone, “Hello…” Sherlock observed John’s face turn into that of panic, “you’re what….okay….are you sure….” Suddenly the voice on the other line became louder, “alright we’ll be in Saint Bart’s in 10 minutes flat.” John hung up, “Sherlock we have to go...Mary’s in the hospital...her water broke.”

“Oh congratulations!” Lestrade exclaimed, “you’re life just changed in forever….I mean really your life is going to be surrounded by that kid.”

“Very funny Lestrade,” John said before turning to Sherlock, “Come along Sherlock…..Mary is waiting for us.”

Sherlock was standing straight up right. He was staring blankly ahead of him...his pupils blown out of proportion. 

“Sherlock?” John said tilting his head.

“We’re having a baby,” Sherlock said in his monotone voice blinking. Lestrade snorted trying to contain his laughter.

“No Sherlock….Mary and I are having the baby,” John said, “I mean we are making you the godfather but I don’t know if that-”

“We’re having a baby!” Sherlock exclaimed causing all the spectators looking at them with confused looks on their faces. “Oh god….we’re actually having a baby….I am going to be a dad.” Then like a scene from a really bad slapstick comedy made a weird sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan before falling into John’s arms.

“Did he seriously just faint?” John growled, “dammit he’s not the one who has a little human he created come into this world.”

“Didn’t you realize Doctor Watson?” Lestrade chuckled, “Sherlock came with this marriage too?”

John Watson never answered. He just rolled his eyes as he tried to hail a cab with an unconscious Sherlock in his arms.


End file.
